


A Series of Shorts (Septiplier, and possibly other ships if people ask)

by Gosarah15



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gosarah15/pseuds/Gosarah15
Summary: WARNING: THESE FICS ARE MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE FILLED WITH MANY CRAPPY PUNS AND PICKUP LINES#sorrynotsorryI love puns. And I love pickup lines.If I didn't, well, I wouldn't be dating my current boyfriend ;p





	1. Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THESE FICS ARE MOST LIKELY GOING TO BE FILLED WITH MANY CRAPPY PUNS AND PICKUP LINES
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> I love puns. And I love pickup lines.
> 
> If I didn't, well, I wouldn't be dating my current boyfriend ;p

“On a scale of 1 to 10, you’re a 9. And I’m the 1 you’re looking for,” I hear someone whisper into my ear.

I swat playfully at the man behind me. He fakes a small whimper and I turn to face him. “Oh, boo hoo. You’re fine.”

“Yeah, but it still hurt, idiot.” Mark rubs his cheek and throws a pillow at me.

“Well,” I walk towards him slowly, catching the pillow and throwing it back at him. It hits him in the face. “You started it, ya doof.”

“I swear.” He stands up, raising his hands up in surrender. “I was only trying to,” he darts towards me, ignoring my squeak in surprise, and sweeps my legs out from under me and into his arms, “pick you up, m’lady.”

I punch him in the arm. “I’m not a woman, Mark. I’m a guy. You should know.” I give him a nudge, and he blushes.

“Oh, don’t ruin this moment by making a lewd comment.”

I roll my eyes. “And what kind of moment was this supposed to be?”

He’s still holding my in his arms bridal style, and he won’t put me down. Instead he leans in for a kiss, and I lean back, teasing him. “I was being  _ romantic _ , Sean,” he whispers.

“Oh, because a cheesey pick-up line is  _ so  _ romantic.” I clasp my hands together and bat my eyelids.

Mark laughs. “You know you loved it.” He leans in again, but I turn my head so his lips make contact with my cheek.

He pulls away and looks at me, feigning hurt feelings, and I grin at him. “Well, you did find a way to…” I place a hand on the crook of his neck and bring his face close to mine. “Sweep me off my feet.”

Mark laughs, and I pull him in closer so his lips are on mine.


	2. What Does That Make Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did I even write this? I found this old file filled with these badly-written stories... I'll post them anyway. They're kinda angsty, but I'll write some more

He knew… After all this time, he knew. And he did nothing? Why? Did he really not care? Did I even matter to him? ...I guess not.

 

He took a breath and left where he was standing to sit next to me on the bed. I could see it on his face that he really didn't know what to say. The frustration leaked from every part of his body. Steam rose from his ears, hands, chest. 

He took a deep breath, and finally asked, “So, what do you actually think of Felix and I?” 

I looked up from the spot I was staring a hole into to look at his beautifully sculpted face. His blue eyes were staring right into my soul, my heart. It had been so long, I knew I couldn't keep lying to him, but I knew I didn't want to hurt him.

“I don't know.”

“Yes, you do.”

My eyes sank back to the spot in the floor. What could I even say?

“I'm happy for you two, but…” My voice gave out. I knew that if I was to say another word, I would start to cry.

He knew that too. I wanted him to hold me, to tell me it was all going to be ok, but of course, both of us knew that it was a bad idea. Sean stood up quickly and started pacing. Every once in awhile, he would stop, rub his temples and close his eyes, and then continue pacing. The longer he paced, the more the frustration creeped up on me. I remembered all the moments we've had. The fun, the pain, the memories. Tears welled up in my eyes and were about to overflow when he spoke suddenly.

“You know I don't like you like that-”

“I KNOW!!!” I suddenly exploded. I could no longer hold in any of the suppressed feelings that I've had for the past years. I took a breath, my voice shaky. “I know. It's just that I never thought you'd need to know since, well, I was never planning on doing anything about it.”

He nodded slightly, but then quickly shook his head. “I can't deal with this right now, Mark. You know how I've just gotten back together with Felix.” He walked back over to where I was sitting and sat down again, as if his movements were on repeat, since right after he sat down, he got back up again and started pacing.

“WILL YOU JUST SIT DOWN?!?!” I was done with his obnoxious statements that I didn't want to hear.

We both just sat there contemplating life in silence. I looked around his bedroom, the gray-blue color of his walls faded into just a light gray: plain and old and longing to be something more. The many pictures, mostly of him, Felix, and I, were left scattered on the floor, longing for a real place to be, like in a photo album or frame. One picture caught my eye: a picture of me standing on a side of the hill, my back towards the camera and my head looking to the left to see the sunset. Even in that picture, you could see the emptiness in my eyes and the sadness in the half-smile plastered on my face.

“I can't believe I got myself caught up in all of this stuff,” he sighed, his head in his hands.

I smiled to myself on the inside, knowing that he did it to himself, but not wanting to show any sliver of happiness in this situation where smiles weren't welcome.

“Well, believe it, bud.” I couldn't even believe that I had said that, so I mentally kicked myself the moment I said it.

He looked at me funny as if I had just said that I ate puppies.  _ Crazy _ . The word used to describe me then and now is crazy. I immediately avoided his eye contact by continuing to stare at the spot on the floor. 

We just sat there for what felt like an hour, because by the time he finally spoke, it was pitch black outside. It was winter time so it may have been just around 6:00. 

“Why didn't you just tell me to start with?”

I looked into his eyes, knowing that he already knew the answer, but was still curious as to why he thinks asking me questions would make this any better.

“You didn't need the burden of knowing that one of your best friends has a giant crush on you.” 

He grinned slightly. “Well, obviously this is a giant burden.” He flopped down to face the ceiling. “So, how long have you been holding onto this secret?”

“Erm….” I tried to think back. “Maybe near the beginning of last year?”

I glanced over to his face, his eyes widened. “What?” He sat up, shocked.

“Yeah…” I felt my face get red. I felt my throat close up, and yet, my eyes weren't watering. I guess I just knew that I couldn't cry in front of him; I didn't want his pity.

He cringed slightly, looking guilty. I felt bad seeing him like this, but I really didn't know what to do.

“So…” He started. I looked up. “What does that make us?” 

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing.  _ What does this make us?  _ I prayed to come up with an answer, but my mind went blank. I no longer even had the ability to speak.

He just looked into my eyes with wonder and the slightest bit of confusion and pain. That look brought back my speech… Well, most of it.

“I-I-I-I… Um, well…” Just because I could speak again didn't mean that I had an answer to his question. “I guess you don't want to talk to me anymore now that I could cause problems between you and Felix?”

He looked at me with the slightest head tilt in confusion. “What makes you think that?”

I looked down, embarrassed.

“Look, I care for you.” I raised my head with the slightest bit of hope I had left. “As a friend,” he finished.

_ Of course. In what universe would he actually love me back?  _ Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. 

“Sean?” It was Felix. 

He opened the door. For a fraction of a second, him smile fell slightly when him eyes met mine. He immediately widened his smile, this time, a little fake.  “Oh, hey.” 

I plastered a smile on my face. I could feel my eyes watering, so I decided not to speak. My eyes drifted to Sean.  _ Tell him to leave. Please.  _ I knew he understood what I was thinking as I saw him hesitate to reply. Was he actually considering asking him to leave? For me?  _ Please. _

_ “ _ Hi, Felix. I'm glad you came over.”  _ What? What's he doing? “ _ Please, sit down. I'll fetch us some drinks.”

Well, that proves it. He chose him over me. “I've got to go, guys.” I stood up, my voice quavered. 

“What? No, don't go!” Felix looked a little concerned. Sean stared at the ground, he didn't say anything.

“No, really. I have some homework to do.” I grabbed my jacket and started to leave. “Bye guys!”

I ran out the bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the front door.  _ Stop me. Stop me. Please.  _ Nothing.


	3. Wandering Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark’s smile faded, as if he was defeated. “Oh. Well, I'll keep that in mind.”
> 
> I had a feeling of satisfaction, but at the same time a feeling of emptiness and regret.
> 
> “Well, where are you taking me, Mr. I-Had-A-Feeling?”
> 
> He shrugged. “Wherever this path will take us.” He pointed down the path we were standing on.

The wind danced around me as it picked up lone snowflakes. Some stuck to my eyelashes and melted, but others were zipped up into the air to later rain back down as gracefully as it did the first time. I took another glance around me. The usual spot that I used to hang around was covered in snow. The fence I usually leaned against was covered in frost and the pavement was slippery. Checking my phone to see the time, another gust of wind lashed at my face. The pain was almost unbearable. I reached for my face, forgetting I was holding my phone. It landed on the pavement in its green case and slid up the sidewalk. Sighing, I walked to it, doing my best to avoid the black ice. I bent over to pick it up, and, to my surprise, another hand bumped against mine. It caught me so off guard to see another person there that I stumbled backwards and fell butt-first into a pile of snow, getting trapped and unable to get up. 

“Well, well, well,” he chuckled. His laugh was like music to my ears.  _ But wait, I like Felix.  _

I looked up at him. Mark’s face was unusually pale. Its colour made it easy to see the well-shaped features of his face. I had an urge to reach out and touch him, but quickly shook myself back into reality.

I grinned, “Could ya just help me up already?”

“Excuse me?” He was being a little sassier than usual.

“Please,” I rolled my eyes.

He had a ‘I win’ kind of smirk on his face as he reached out his hand. I grabbed it quickly and immediately felt the heat from his hand travel through my body. It reached my face and I felt it turn red. I hesitated to pull on him to get myself out of the snow, but eventually returned to my senses and tried to get up. 

Unfortunately, Mark had been standing on ice. When I pulled on him, he slipped and fell forward onto me. It knocked the wind out of me, but I brushed it off with a laugh. Embarrassed, Mark joined in with the laughter. Still laughing, I realized that he was still on top of me, and I immediately pushed him off me, blushing. It wasn't because he was crushing me, but because I had felt some strange feelings at that moment. A feeling of… Affection.

_ No, this couldn't be. Could it? _

His half-smirk made him look somewhat attractive. A warm feeling creeped through me. My face got hot and I looked down at the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Mark looked slightly concerned.

I quickly returned to reality and gave him a smile. “Yup, good as ever.”

He shrugged away his worry and started to pull me up for real. “So, why're you here on Christmas when you could be with your family?”

As I got to my feet, I pondered the question. Doing my absolute best to rid the snow from the back of my jeans, I started to reply. 

“I guess I just wanted some time alone.”

“You didn't really get that, did you?” His grinned.

“Yeah, I guess so.” His presence made me feel welcome, as if my entire world revolved around him accepting me.

But of course, that couldn't be the case. He was dating my friend. It seems stupid that I could actually feel something for him, right?

...Right?

“Well, why're you here, Mark?”

“I don't really know. I just had a feeling that I should be here right now.” 

I smiled to myself. That one statement made me feel like I mattered. Of course, he could've been lying or his urge to be here could've just been a coincidence. Either way, it made me feel special. 

“Well, let's not just stand here.” I stood up straight.

“Right,” Mark smiled. “Let's go for a walk.”

I hesitated. I wasn't really talking about going on a path. I was planning on going home. I was about to stop him, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me along until I stopped resisting and just walked alongside him. It was as if I was just going along with whatever he wanted.

When I realized that he was still holding my hand as we walked, I quickly pulled my hand away. He stopped walking and looked straight into my eyes.

“Problem?” His head cocked to one side, like a curious puppy.

“Erm… Not really. I just don't like human contact.” 

That was a lie. It was slightly uncomfortable with people I didn't like, but for some reason it didn't feel right for him to be touching me at all. It was most likely that if he'd done the same thing a few weeks back, I wouldn't have been that against it. It was at that moment that I had felt controlled by him.

“Then I guess you'd be even more uncomfortable if I hugged you?” His grin looked more evil this time, kind of teasing me at the same time. 

“Oh, no you don't.” I started to back away from him.

The closer he got, the further I backed away. I kept backing up until I bumped into a tree. Snow fell from the branches and landed on me, the cold of the snow seeping into my clothes. That didn't stop Mark. He took my vulnerability to his advantage and hugged me, the heat from his body transferring to mine. I could no longer feel the cold of the snow in my clothes. It felt as if the moment would last forever.

The longest minute and a half of my life ended as Mark pulled away from me. “See? It wasn't that bad, was it?”

“Actually,” I blushed, “yes it was. I TOLD ya that I didn't like that kind of stuff.” 

Mark’s smile faded, as if he was defeated. “Oh. Well, I'll keep that in mind.”

I had a feeling of satisfaction, but at the same time a feeling of emptiness and regret.

“Well, where are you taking me, Mr. I-Had-A-Feeling?” 

He shrugged. “Wherever this path will take us.” He pointed down the path we were standing on. 

Where we were then was the furthest I've been down the path. And I was going to lengthen that point. He grabbed my wrist again and pulled me another few feet, me unable to resist for some reason. I finally managed to pull away. 

“Hey, stop doing that, will you?” My wrist was starting to hurt since his grip was so tight. “I'll follow ya, just stop tryin’ ta hurt me.”

He nodded. We walked for what felt like hours. We followed the path, the snow made it hard to distinguish the path from the rest of the woods. It didn't feel too cold, I couldn't really figure out why. It could've been the thin sweater I was wearing, but maybe I was just caught in the moment. Every once in awhile, the path would split into two, and we would pick the one that looked more promising, as if taking control of our lives and choosing our life path. It didn't seem like anything could ruin this moment.

But then we came to the end of the path. It was an old elementary school. The school still had snow on the roof and the playground was old and rusted. Neither Mark or I had gone to that school when we were younger, but, for some strange reason, it brought back all the memories of elementary school. The good, the bad, the horrible. The countless times I had sat alone on the swings with no one to talk to.

I suddenly cringed from the images of my former self. The sad, lonely, pathetic little boy that I had once been. But it brought up a good question: how did I end up here? I don't recall making friends, they kind of just showed up. I don't recall becoming more outgoing, I guessed I just was. But why? Was there some switch in my brain that flipped on and gave me friends? Was it that my parents payed people to make my life better? Or was it the paths that I picked that led me to that point in life.

I hadn't realized that I had zoned out completely at the sight of a school, but it came to my attention the minute Mark started waving his hand in front of my face.

“Hey, are you alive?” He had a puzzled look on his face.

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine.”

“Winter is my favorite time of year.” I was in some kind of daze from blowing my own mind. “Though it's pretty cold, it's the most beautiful.” I shuddered. It was pretty cold actually.

“Oh, are you cold?” 

“Nah, I'm fine.” I refused to look weak in front of my friends.

“Don't lie to me.” He shrugged off his own jacket and put it around my shoulder. “After all, I can tell when you're lying.” 

I rolled my eyes.  _ Yeah right.  _ But something else came to my realization. He just made some strange gesture… He gave  _ me  _ his jacket. How… Boyfriend-y? My face flushed red.

“But won't you be cold?” I managed to get the words out without stuttering.

“Nah, I'm fine.” He flashed me a big smile, and I felt like I was going to melt. 

We started to walk back through the path and we came across a bridge that we had walked over on the way to the school. The sun was starting to set and I stopped in my tracks in the middle of it. 

“What's up?” Mark walked back to me, just realizing that I had stopped.

“This right here.” I pointed to the sun that was starting to set behind the trees. The small river shimmered in the light. “This would make a great photo.”

I pulled out my phone, as I hadn't brought my camera with me. As I was about to take the photo, my screen went black. Dead.

“Awww…” I sulked.

“Your phone died?” 

I nodded. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out his own. 

“Here,” he handed me his phone. I was about to take his phone from him when he quickly pulled it out of my reach. “No, wait. Let me take it. Get in shot.”

I shook my head. “No, I'm far too ugly to be in a picture.” 

“You're wrong again. Don't lie. I told you I can tell when you're lying.” He nudged me into shot. “You're gorgeous.”

The words echoed in my ears. I turned to object, but he was already putting his phone back in his pocket.

“See? What were you so worried about? You look great in that photo. If I do say so myself, the sunset was the second most beautiful thing in that photo.” 

I blushed. “Yeah, the most beautiful thing was the water, right?”

He chuckled. “Stop it.”

I half-smiled, staring at the ground… He was pretty great, wasn't he? We walked back to the fence… Where we first met, where we first became friends. Where he asked my best friend out… The thought popped into my head and all the good feelings disappeared.

All the heat rushed out of me, the cold air replaced it. 

Mark turned to face me, his smile disappearing from his face. “Are you okay?” 

I looked up, and smiled quickly. “Oh, yeah.”

He gave me a quick grin. “Good. I would hate for a handsome fellow like you to be upset about something.”

The warmth returned to my body and the mile became genuine again. I was happy.  _ I really do like him… _

The sun had already set and it was getting really dark fast. “I've got to go. But merry Christmas!” 

He waved as he went one way and I went the other. I smiled to myself all the way home.

  
  


But, of course, people seem nicer when you first meet them. They seem special and once you really feel things for them, you begin to ignore all their flaws. You ignore all the times they've hurt you, all the times you cried yourself to sleep over them, all the people saying that you need to get over them. You ignore the broken promises, the times they've chosen other people over you. 

It all disappears when you truly love them.

Love makes you forget the way they hurt you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the last bit at the end of the story I wrote when I was pissed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment anything you want written and I'll see if I can do it. Plus, if you want a longer fic, I've written a few Septiplier ones, if you go check my other works.


End file.
